


Ragnarssons in - Badass girl

by lisinfleur



Series: Ragnarssons In Archive [8]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Requested by Anon on Tumblr





	Ragnarssons in - Badass girl

The requests:

* * *

 

**Björn** wouldn’t be so disturbed. She would probably travel with him and be one of his…“Men”…

* * *

 

  

**Ubbe** would ask her, sometimes, if she doesn’t miss to be a little more feminine, with no offense, of course. But it would bother him a little.

* * *

 

**Hvitserk** would try to talk about her, at least, make an attempt with a dress sometimes. But he doesn’t care about the cursing. In fact, it makes him horny

* * *

 

   **Sigurd** is not very fan of these characteristics on her and it might be the reason he will end up ending the relationship. He’s more attracted by feminine women and she is not for him.

* * *

 

 

**_“You know people will start to believe you’re a man and I’m gay, right? I don’t like to be seen like this so… I took the freedom to hide all your other clothes cause tonight we have a party and I want to see you in this dress… what will it be? The dress on or naked night? Huh?”_ **

* * *

_Do you like my work?_   ** _[Support me!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing)_**


End file.
